Fiesta sorpresa
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Aiko, la escritora de los Mugiwaras y parece que nadie lo recuerda... ¿o tal vez sí? SanjixOc


**Hola a todos! :3 **

**Aquí en España ya estamos a 19 de Julio ewe y eso significa que es el cumpleaños de una gran amiga mía y por eso he querido hacerle este pequeño fic. Es un SanjixOc (el Oc es el de mi amiga, Aiko ewe) **

**Disclaimer: One piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama**

* * *

La rubia despertó perezosamente, de repente recordó el día en el que se encontraba. 19 de julio, su cumpleaños, el primero que celebraría con sus nakamas. Sonrió y buscó en la cama a Sanji, no estaba. Le resultó raro que un día tan especial como aquel se hubiera ido temprano a cocinar. Meditó unos segundos. Tal vez le estaba haciendo un desayuno especial y se lo llevaría a la cama. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en la deliciosa comida que preparaba su novio. Se acomodó en la cama con una sonrisa y esperó. Pero el rubio nunca entró con su desayuno.

Escuchó el grito de Sanji, llamándolos para desayunar, esperó unos minutos más, pero tampoco vino. Se levantó rápido y se vistió. Tal vez su desayuno especial estaba en la cocina, se dio prisa esperando que Luffy no se hubiera lanzado ya contra su desayuno, aunque sabía que si eso pasaba el cocinero no iba a permitir que se lo comiera. Entró en la cocina, todo era normal, todos intentaban que el capitán no les robara la comida.

- ¡Aiko, date prisa! –le dijo el rubio y ella corrió a sentarse a su lado deseosa de ver su desayuno. Pero no era especial, era el mismo de siempre, tostadas y café. Suspiró y untó mermelada en una de las tostadas. Sanji se dio cuenta de la desgana que le ponía al desayuno su amada rubia aquella mañana.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres otra cosa?

- No, esto está bien…

El desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, nadie parecía recordar que hoy era el cumpleaños de la escritora. Suspiró, no los culpaba, habían estado separados dos años entrenando, era lógico que no lo recordaran… Aunque, el hecho de que Sanji no lo recordaba le dolía, él le había prometido antes de que los separaran que celebrarían su cumpleaños de una manera especial. Tendría que olvidarse de eso.

Salió fuera y se tumbó en una de las tumbonas junto a la arqueóloga cogió uno de sus libros y empezó a leer, la misma rutina de siempre. Robin la miró y ocultó una sonrisilla tras su libro.

Sanji se había encerrado en la cocina tras el desayuno, nadie podía pasar, tal vez se lo permitiera a Nami y Robin, pero nunca a Aiko, ella tenía prohibida la entra a la cocina por ahora. Sacó de la nevera el pastel a medio terminar que estaba preparando, se estaba esforzando mucho para hacerlo justo como le gustaba a la rubia. Tras un par de horas el pastel estaba terminado y era hora de llamar a Nami y Robin para pasar a la siguiente parte del plan que habían ideado.

La arqueóloga y la navegante entraron en la cocina cuando Sanji las llamó. Aiko miró ilusionada la puerta de la cocina cuando el rubio asomó por ella y que no la llamara a ella y ni siquiera la mirara había sido como un cubo de agua fría. Suspiró e intentó seguir con su lectura, pero le dolía demasiado que su novio no recordara que día era hoy y además se olvidará de ella durante toda la mañana. Las dos chicas salieron al rato a la cubierta y fueron directas a por la rubia.

- Aiko-chan, ven con nosotras –dijo la navegante sonriendo. La nombrada las miró sin entender absolutamente nada pero decidió seguirlas.

Llegaron al cuarto de las chicas y la morena y la pelinaranja se empezaron a probar ropa, Aiko estaba cada vez más confundida, pero al final se dejo llevar. Las tres estaban muy entretenidas probándose ropa, hasta decidir algo que les sentara bien. Fuera se escuchaban las voces de los chicos gritando y haciendo jaleo, sobre todo Luffy, pero la voz que sobresalía por encima de todas era la del cocinero que parecía estar dando órdenes.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Ya está todo listo! –gritó el rubio tras un buen rato de jaleo. Nami y Robin sonrieron y cogieron a Aiko cada una por un brazo, empujándola para que avanzara más deprisa.

- Oi oi, no me empujéis, ¿qué os pasa? –preguntó molesta la rubia. No hizo falta que las otras dos chicas le respondieran porque habían llegado a la cubierta. Aiko abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo sorprendida.

Todo estaba decorado para una fiesta de cumpleaños, su fiesta de cumpleaños, con los colores que a ella le gustaban. Había una mesa larga en el centro de la cubierta, llena a rebosar de deliciosos platos, la mayoría eran los favoritos de la escritora. No supo cuando Sanji se había acercado a ella porque no podía apartar la mirada de todo aquello. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas hasta que el rubio las recogió con dulzura con sus pulgares.

- Estás preciosa hasta cuando te emocionas –le susurró con una sonrisa.- Pero hoy es tu día especial y no quiero lágrimas.

La rubia asintió y su rostro se iluminó con una cálida sonrisa. Se lanzó sobre el cocinero abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Gracias –dijo Aiko sin perder su sonrisa. Lo besó siendo correspondida en seguida. Cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros después de aquel fogoso beso empezó la fiesta.

La comida y la bebida iba y venía. Luffy , Usopp y Chopper imitaban los bailes de Franky mientras cantaban al ritmo de las melodías de Brook, los demás se reían de las idioteces que hacían sus nakamas. Llegó el momento de la tarta, Sanji sacó el precioso pastel con las velas ya puestas y encendidas. Todos le cantaron a la rubia el cumpleaños feliz mientras ella sonreía sin saber que hacer, era la primera vez que le cantaban.

"_Quiero estar siempre junto a ellos_" deseó en silencio, y sopló las velas. Todos aplaudieron y uno a uno fueron entregándole sus regalos. Las chicas fueron las que mejor acertaron, Nami ropa, Robin libros, los chicos le regalaron lo primero que habían encontrado y les había llamado la atención, pero a ella no le importaba, hubiera sido feliz sin regalos también. Llegó el turno de Sanji, que le entregó su regalo con una sonrisa. Ella lo abrió ilusionada y soltó un grito de emoción. Un juego de plumas y tinta negra para escribir, lo había visto en la última isla en la que estuvieron y no lo compró porque era demasiado caro, pero el rubio fue a comprarlo al día siguiente en secreto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó. Después miró a sus nakamas realmente agradecida.

- Gracias a todos por este día tan especial, chicos…

- ¡Pero qué dices! –gritó Luffy.- ¡Estaba claro que íbamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños! Además así Sanji cocina cosas muy ricas –añadió babeando. Todos se rieron, incluso en esa situación el capitán tenía el impulso egoísta de pensar en comida.

La fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer, lentamente todos fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, en cualquier rincón o posición en mitad de la cubierta, excepto las chicas que se habían ido las primeras su habitación y Sanji y Aiko que no tardaron en irse a su habitación para terminar de celebrar aquel día a solas.

* * *

**Aiko-chwan~ Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño regalito ^w^ Disfruta mucho de tu día ;3 Y a los demás lectores que habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer ^w^ **

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Besos ;3**


End file.
